


By Royal Request

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reqested via my suggestion box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Royal Request

Eric walked through the palace doors and was hit by fake sunlight and birdsong. Sophie-Anne was led across her usual chaise lounge, one leg draped carelessly over the other. She looked up when he walked in, staring expectantly at him.

“My Queen?” he asked, he’d been summoned but not told why.

“Yes, Sheriff. I will address you by your name, for familiarities sake, if that pleases you.” It was a statement not a question.

“Of course, my Queen.” He inclined his head.

“And for the purpose of this meeting you may call me Sophie-Anne. Only for this meeting, you understand. I do believe if I am asking you to do this, I must be able to be flexible with common courtesy.” She stood, a white summer dress flowing around her as she did.

“Very well...”He paused and she nodded. “Sophie-Anne.”

“Eric.” She walked over to him, past her games table, until she was stood behind him. “Now that we are on a first name basis, I suspect you’d like to be enlightened of what I ask of you”

Again, it was a statement, not a question, so he didn’t answer. She trailed her fingertips over his starched shirt collar.

“You are here for, what I believe the modern turn of phrase is, a booty call.” Her eyes lit up with childlike glee. “It is your job to seduce me, ravish me and then leave. I trust you find this agreeable?”

Eric nodded slowly, trying his best not to grin.

“Goody! Mind the Yahtzee table.” She beamed and took his hand, dragging him over to her chaise lounge.

She led back on it, one leg on either side of it, not conventionally ladylike but she pulled it off surprisingly elegantly. Eric sank to his knees at the foot of the chair, pushing up her loose white dress and pulling her down slightly by her hips. She had on a simple white thong, lacy at the top. He slipped it down her thighs and off her completely.

“A kiss first.” She grabbed him by the chin, quite forcibly pulling him into a kiss.

Her kiss suited her personality, Eric thought. It was playful and she nipped at his lips with her fangs but there was a deep heat to it that promised danger, a good time sure but a dangerous one. When his own fangs ran out she licked them with her tongue, running it over the point of one so it bled slightly. It healed instantly but left a tang of blood behind, sparking both their lusts simultaneously.

She released him and resumed her position. Her skirt was still hiked up around her hips, he smiled hungrily and brushed his thumb over her clit making her shiver slightly. Keeping his thumb where it was he slid two fingers inside her with no warning and curled them, she growled at him. He kept doing it, over and over, until she was nearly screaming at him to take her. After all, it wasn’t everyday he had a Queen at his mercy, begging him. Especially not Sophie-Anne.

He relented, removing his fingers and all his clothes in lightning speed. He pushed straight into her, earning himself another satisfying growl. She managed to manoeuvre herself on top, taking back the control. Her immense strength kept them balanced, her knees digging painfully into his hips. He was very aware that if she lost control, she could break him like a twig. She scratched her nails over his chest, very carefully, not even drawing blood. She rode him hard but at a relatively human speed, her red curls bouncing around her shoulders.

When she was close to climax, she bit the inside of her wrist and offered it to Eric. “Your reward.” She breathed as he latched on to it. When she came she pushed her pleasure out through her blood, making Eric come with her, whether he was ready to or not.

She climbed off him and licked at her wrist, cleaning any blood spilt unnecessarily. She looked over to Eric and laughed warmly. He looked so pretty led out for her. Although she usually had a fondness for girls she might have to make this a regular occurrence.


End file.
